wingnutsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jungle Fever
Jungle Fever is the third mission in the game, it's also the last mission for the demo version. And the first mission that Lance Peach does appear. Mission's Briefing - June 10th, 1912 Mission 3: Jungle Fever - Don't mind the rain Objectives: "That blimp all but confirms it. The Baron is behind all of this, but it seems he's not alone. We've tracked him back in time to this remote area of the Congo. The cloud cover is dense, but there seems to be some kind mining operation going on. Our scanners have picked up several rifts in the area, so be prepared for anything. Fly around and investigate." - The Flight Controller. Spotted enemies: * Savoia Marchetti S-81 Pipistrello * Savoia Marchetti SM-89 Sparviero * Nakajima Ki-27 * Spad S7 * Albatros D.V * Fokker Dr.I * Boeing P-26 Peashooter * Polikarpov I-16 Obs:. the game only does warn about planes! Enemy Gun, laser (types 2-4) and missile bunkers plus trucks (types 1-4 and crawler tractors) are also in there! Spotted goodies: Bonus extra, Air crew Member, Extra Shields, Extra Fuel, Machine Gun Upgrade, Floating Bonus, Fuel Capacity Upgrade, Shield Capacity Upgrade, Weapon Upgrade, Plane Repair and Refuel, Mega Smart Bomb, Bomb Upgrade and Super Bonus Story The mission starts with you leaving the carrier with only one objective: Destroy every enemy plane in the map. After destroying every plane, Lance Peach, the second antagonist in the game, will appear via controlled enemy temporal rift, hes dangerous, shoots lasers and bullets and has a medium armor. Being defeated, he escapes via temporal warp, and a big temporal rift will appear (a banner will appear too), but it's defenceless, bomb it, and it will start to become redder and redder until it pops out a giant F-84 Thunderstreak banner and 2 New Plane Goodies! After collecting the goodies, the carrier will be ready to warp to the next mission. Strategies * Collect the new Machine gun goodie! with it, you can hold Spacebar to shoot Consecutively! * You may attack the mining field for extra bonuses. * You also can attack the missile turret, and if you're lucky, a Push-goody will appear! * You can ignore trucks, they aren't dangerous. * Caution, Lance peach's plane is fast, try to dodge it! * After defeating lance peach, collect 1 New plane goodie, land on the carrier, and you may test it and even upgrade it with remaining gun upgrade goodies! Gallery Zooommmm....png|Lance peach's plane's banner I'll be, back cópia.png|Lance's banner after being defeated and fleeing Bomb The Rift!.png|Bomb The Rift! Banner after Lance's Defeat Giant F-84.png|Giant F-84 Banner Gun Bunker.png|Gun Bunker Type-2 Laser bunker.png|Type-2 Laser bunker Type-3 Laser bunker.png|Type-3 Laser Bunker Type-4 Laser bunker.png|Type-4 laser bunker Missle bunker.png|Missle bunker attacking the player Type-1 Truck.png|Type-1 truck Type-2 Truck.png|Type-2 truck Type-3 Truck.png|Type-3 Truck Type-4 Truck.png|Type-4 truck Crawler Tractor.png|Crawler Tractor Temporal Rift.png|Temporal Rift Temporal Rift Hit By Player.png|Temporal Rift Hit By Player Jungle Fever Minimap.png|Jungle Fever Minimap Jungle Fever Minimap With Lance Peach.png|Jungle Fever Minimap With Lance Peach Jungle Fever Minimap with Temporal Rift.png|Jungle Fever Minimap With Temporal Rift Jungle Fever minimap with plane goodies.png|Jungle Fever Minimap With Plane Goodies Jungle Fever Minimap With Carrier Warping to The Next Mission.png|Jungle Fever Minimap With Carrier Warping to The Next Mission. Category:Missions